Collide
by Ellana-san
Summary: Après la mort de Daniel, Sam et Jack ont du mal à gérer la douleur. S/J


_C'est probablement incroyablement présomptueux et je n'ai pas l'habitude de dédier des fic, mais je publie ça aujourd'hui en souvenir de P. Bottero, parce qu'il m'a aidé à trouver ma porte. _

_Tache de nuit sur fond de brume,_

_Monde aux milles portes,_

_Eternel.

* * *

  
_

_**Collide**_

Il y avait des jours où c'était plus pénible que d'autres. Des jours où le monde semblait s'écrouler et où leur propre existence n'avait plus aucun sens.

Daniel était parti. Mort. Disparu dans une vague de lumière.

Oui, il y avait des jours plus pénibles que d'autres. Et parfois ces jours duraient des semaines…

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

Jack observa la jeune femme papillonner des paupières, signe qu'elle allait se réveiller, et par réflexe, resserra un peu plus ses bras. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux, le dévisager en silence, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle soit en train de rêver et de ne pas être revenue près de lui, se lever sans prendre la peine de se couvrir du drap, s'habiller et s'enfuir. Comme presque tous les matins depuis la mort de Daniel.

Parfois, il se passait des jours avant que l'un éprouve le besoin de l'autre. C'était rare qu'ils tiennent plus d'une semaine. La discussion embarrassante où ils avaient décidé que c'était une erreur avait eu lieu le premier matin. La deuxième fois, il était parti sans attendre qu'elle se réveille. La troisième s'était jouée à peu près comme aujourd'hui…

Comme il l'avait prévu, elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard bleu rencontra immédiatement le sien, et spontanément, elle sourit. Il sourit en retour, incapable de réfréner les pulsions qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Auraient-ils été n'importe quel couple, il l'aurait embrassée et ils auraient fait et refait l'amour jusqu'à être en retard au travail… S'il l'embrassait maintenant, ça donnerait une autre dimension à leur relation.

Ce n'était que du sexe, du réconfort. Une façon de supporter l'horrible réalité qu'étaient leurs vies.

Il ne l'embrassa pas et son sourire s'effaça petit à petit. Pour ça et pour cette lueur d'espoir qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux et mourrait peu à peu, il se détesta. Il ne résista pas quand elle s'arracha à ses bras. Il ne détourna pas davantage la tête quand elle quitta le lit sans s'embarrasser de dissimuler son corps à son regard gourmand. Il ne chercha pas à la retenir quand elle s'habilla, préférant le silence à toutes les absurdités qu'il pourrait dire.

Et quand elle quitta finalement la chambre, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et sa voiture démarrer, là seulement, il s'autorisa à se lever et à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Et si l'eau bouillante écorchait sa peau en guise de punition, ça ne regardait que lui.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_J'en ai assez._ Quatre mots destructeurs qu'elle lui avait soufflés à l'oreille alors qu'il la plaquait contre le mur des vestiaires. Ils venaient une nouvelle fois de sauver le monde, il venait une nouvelle fois d'échapper à une mort plus que certaine en sautant d'un X302 attaché à une Porte des Etoiles prête à exploser et elle en avait assez.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment compris de quoi elle parlait. Il avait cessé de mordiller la chair sensible de son cou pour plonger dans ses yeux clairs et la douleur qu'il y avait lue l'avait secoué.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Il avait demandé si elle voulait qu'ils arrêtent… Et c'était la première fois qu'ils discutaient avant ou après leurs… entrevues. Mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle s'était contentée de l'embrasser avec passion, comme pour effacer ses paroles précédentes. Et il s'était laissé faire.

Parce que, que pourrait-il faire d'autre ?

Elle était la seule qui savait apaiser, même brièvement, sa douleur.

Mais maintenant, couché dans son lit froid, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Alors même qu'il crevait du besoin de son corps menu contre le sien, il se demandait si elle n'avait pas parlé du reste. Peut-être que ce n'était pas eux qui ne fonctionnaient pas normalement… Peut-être que c'était le reste du monde…

Peut-être… Peut-être que ce n'était pas normal d'aimer quelqu'un autant et d'en faire une histoire de fesses, alors que d'autres se réfugiaient dans des histoires sans lendemain dans l'espoir désespéré de trouver le véritable amour.

Peut-être…

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Il devrait arrêter. Le regard de Jacob était fixé sur lui, et son regard était assez explicite. Il devrait arrêter.

L'homme savait tout, c'était clair. D'un autre côté, Jack se demandait parfois comment Jonas et Teal'c pouvaient ne pas savoir. Toutes ces nuits où ils dormaient sur d'autres planètes, où ils partageaient la même tente… Où il devait l'empêcher de crier trop fort…

Elle… Ils avaient failli se noyer. Mourir. Encore. Décidemment, la mort les poursuivait. Et quelque part, ça rendait leurs entrevues plus précieuses encore. Le règlement était passé à la trappe. Ils ne se souciaient plus de protocole en mission, ou de ce genre de choses. Plus rien ne comptait que la peau de l'autre. C'était comme ça.

Et dans ce minuscule avion qui les ramenait vers Cheyenne Mountain, entourés du reste de leur équipe, du père de son second, et d'un envoyé du Pentagone, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne cessait de la regarder, se rassasiant de son profil, de ses courbes, et du regard bleu qui n'était plus aussi brillant qu'autrefois.

Jacob émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur que tous firent mine d'ignorer, lui compris. Il s'était demandé il y avait longtemps s'il n'aurait pas été plus sage de la laisser se consoler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il avait vite réalisé que l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre homme était non seulement impossible à concevoir mais potentiellement dangereux dans le sens où il devenait fou de jalousie.

Et tout en ayant conscience d'aller droit vers la catastrophe, de se détruire et de la détruire en même temps, il ne pouvait pas arrêter.

Parce qu'aussi tordu que ce soit, il l'aimait.

Et qu'en un sens, elle avait autant besoin de ces nuits passionnées que lui. Ils se ressemblaient dans leur douleur.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Il la regarda sangloter avec à peine un pincement au cœur. C'était sa faute après tout. Elle avait mérité ses reproches et ses insultes. Elle pouvait même s'estimer heureuse qu'il n'ait pas envie d'elle parce qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas aimé son côté primaire. Mas c'était sa faute. Et elle méritait de pleurer et de souffrir.

Lui n'avait pas souffert, il avait vécu en enfer.

Une éternité de douleur parce qu'elle l'avait supplié de faire quelque chose qui rentrait en totale contradiction avec son être le plus profond. Il avait accepté Kanaan parce qu'elle avait dit 's'il te plait'. Et parce qu'elle l'avait appelé Jack… Elle ne l'appelait jamais Jack. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils évitaient titres et prénoms. Ils étaient tout simplement.

Mais elle avait supplié Jack. Et le Colonel avait cédé.

Et cette pourriture s'était servie de lui comme d'un jouet que l'on torture à loisir. Oh, oui, il avait pris plaisir à lui décrire chaque vice de Ba'al. Il avait savouré chacun des gémissements douloureux qu'elle avait poussés quand il lui avait dit que c'était sa faute encore et encore. Il avait apprécié à sa juste valeur la façon dont elle lui avait demandé d'arrêter…

Ils ne parlaient jamais quand ils étaient ensembles, ils se contentaient de s'aimer à coup de griffes.

Mais elle l'avait appelé Jack, et ça changeait tout.

Il observa la femme recroquevillée sur le canapé. Il observa ce qu'il avait provoqué, tout ça parce qu'elle lui avait confié qu'il lui avait manqué. Il observa et le pincement se mua en désespoir.

Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer.

Et brusquement, l'humanité qu'il avait crue envolée revint sous la forme d'une vague irrépressible de tendresse. Et tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, l'écrasant contre sa poitrine sans se soucier de son accord, il la sentit s'accrocher à lui. Nichant la tête dans son cou, il laissa couler les larmes qui alourdissaient sa poitrine depuis des jours. Terreur, dégout et désespoir mêlés.

Elle murmura son prénom, encore et encore pour qu'il se calme.

Et ça changeait tout.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Jack se tint droit sous le regard accusateur et triste de Jacob. Il était resté silencieux durant toute la tirade amère et pleine de reproches du vieux Général. A aucun moment il avait tenté de se défendre ou de réfuter ce que son aîné retenait contre lui. Pourquoi ? Tout était vrai.

Il couchait bien avec sa fille et foutait leurs carrières en l'air sans s'en préoccuper le moins du monde. Ce n'était plus un secret. La moitié de la base soupçonnait la chose et c'était devenu –ou redevenu plutôt- le sujet principal de conversation. Oui, le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter s'envoyaient en l'air dans une pathétique tentative pour se remettre de la mort de leur meilleur ami. Quoi que le dernier point soit un mensonge. Ce n'était plus pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient en cachette, mais bel et bien parce qu'ils avaient pris gout à leur relation cachée.

Ils avaient évolué. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, ils pleuraient parfois en sécurité dans les bras de leur amant ou bien ils étaient là. Juste là. L'un pour l'autre comme ça aurait dû être depuis des années.

Oui, ils foutaient tout en l'air. Leurs vies, leurs carrières… Mais quand il voyait le sourire de Carter, quand il sentait ses bras autour de lui et sa peau sous la sienne, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Et il avait une guerre entre Tock'Ra et Jaffa à arrêter, alors les reproches de Jacob pouvaient attendre.

Parce que c'était encore une de ces journées…

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

Elle lui avait manqué.

Ce n'était pas tant une surprise en soit que l'ardeur brûlante avec laquelle son absence avait fait son trou dans sa poitrine. Même Maybourne s'était aperçu de son trouble. Même lui avait su en déduire les raisons…

Elle eut l'air surprise quand il claudiqua vers elle sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard aux autres. Parce que c'était vers elle qu'il allait, pas vers les autres. Teal'c et Jonas pouvaient attendre. Le Tock'Ra inconnu qui avait conduit le vaisseau pouvait attendre.

Elle, elle ne pouvait pas.

S'il n'avait pas été si désespéré d'elle, il aurait sourit à l'air stupéfait qu'elle afficha quand il attrapa son gilet et la plaqua contre lui, s'emparant avec autorité de sa bouche.

Elle aurait dû le repousser.

Ils auraient pu mettre ça sur le compte de ces épinards hallucinogènes.

Elle ne le fit pas et il continua à l'embrasser, retrouvant dans les douces sensations de ses lèvres et de sa langue, un semblant de calme. Ce n'est que quand elle recula, constatant en plaisantant à moitié qu'il avait besoin d'une douche, qu'il la lâcha pour s'intéresser au reste de ses amis.

Ils ne firent même pas l'effort d'avoir l'air choqué.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

« J'ai démissionné. »

Les mots restèrent comme suspendus dans l'air durant quelques secondes. Jack aurait probablement dû être surpris mais il ne le fut pas. Il se contenta de réarranger les draps autour d'eux et de la serrer plus fort contre lui. Il y avait quelque chose de positif à voir la femme qu'on aimait manquer se liquéfier à cause d'une Goa'uld assoiffée de pouvoir, ça remettait les choses en perspective.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il distraitement, en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

Elle se blottit davantage contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur.

« Oui. »

Il faisait froid ce soir…

« Quand ça ? »

Si elle était surprise par ces questions totalement détachées, elle ne le montra pas.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle était curieuse. Il aimait ça chez elle…

« Parce que je commence à comprendre la tête qu'a fait Hammond quand je lui ai donné ma lettre. »

« Ta lettre ? » répéta-t-elle, un soupçon dans la voix.

Elle releva légèrement la tête pour pouvoir le regarder en face et il lui sourit.

« J'ai démissionné. »

« Pourquoi ? »

_Parce que je t'aime… _

Elle ne semblait pas si perplexe que ça. Juste indécise. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas décider quelle solution était la bonne.

« Quand j'ai passé la Porte pour la première fois je voulais mourir… » déclara-t-il doucement.

Un sourire totalement inapproprié étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ils étaient vraiment de drôles de gens…

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Maintenant… » répondit-il en se redressant pour capturer sa bouche. « Je veux vivre. »

_You finally find  
You and I collide_


End file.
